Broken Dragon
by Authorian - ShadowSelfCyber
Summary: It seems like life is never fair. I was abandon as a child but only to meet a dragon. However I was taken from him and was turn into a slave but I won't complain because after all humans are selfish individuals who only care about themselves.


Everything is silence and all was peaceful though out the forest. Nothing can be heard expect for the animals and the wind hitting the trees all around the forest, all expect for one place

"Hello!" A single voice yelled throughout the forest. "Mom! Dad! Where are you?"

And that voice belong to a lone kid. Standing in the middle of the forest he called again hoping to find his parents. After hearing no reply he moved forward, navigating the woods.

"Please come out! This game isn't fun anymore! I want to go back home!"

The boy stopped and waited again just every other time, thinking that if he stays where he's at and wait maybe they'll find him and bring him back home but after waiting for what feels like hours he finally collapse to the ground, starting to cry.

"Why am I alone? Is it something I done? Was I'm not good enough if so I'm sorry! Just please..don't leave me alone. I don't like it.." The kid said burying his head in his shoulders and starting to cry. Just wanting for all of this to end.

"SUCH LOUD NOISES!"

The kid didn't respond to the voice, continuing to bury his head until he felt the ground shake. The kid also fell but manage to keep his balance. Looking up he jumped back in fear at what he saw. For what was in front of him was a huge and extremely long yellow dragon staring at him with its dark red eyes.

"FINALLY YOU LOOK! I ASK WERE YOU THE SOURCE OF THAT NOISE!"

The kid merely nod his head in response, terrified to speak.

"AND WHY ARE YOU MAKING THAT NOISE?!"

The kid didn't response and after a few minutes of silence the dragon slam its tail on the ground in rage, making the ground shake again.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION NOW ANSWER!"

Again he didn't say anything but looked like he's about to cry again. The dragon sighed knowing that he won't answer so he went for change in tactic.

"Little boy why are you crying?" The dragon asked in a calmer tone.

"M-My parents...they're gone." He said sniffing as he was finally talking.

"And why was that?"

"I-I don't know.

"My name is..Zak." The boy said unsure

"Zak huh?" The dragon said with curiosity. "And what is you're last name?"

The kid didn't say anything but look down trying not to make eye contact.

"What is wrong young boy?"

"I..I don't know where they are. I was brought here in this forest. That's all I can remember."

"I hate to tell you this but they left you."

"No." The boy started to cling his hands to his head. "It can't be! They wouldn't do something like that, we're suppose to be family."

"Humans are like that." The dragon replied closing his eyes. "Some of them only caring about themselves."

"Humans only care about themselves..." Zak muttered.

When Zak looked up he noticed that the dragon starting to walk away. Quickly as he could Zak got up and ran towards his tail and grab hold of the dragon tail.

"Wait! Please don't leave me too!" Zak yelled holding unto his tail like his life depended on it.

The dragon tried to shake his tail attempting to free himself of the boy but failed to do so. Giving up he stopped and started to walk ahead.

"Huh?" Zak said surprised at the stop of the shaking.

"You're not going to quit are you?" The dragon said turning to face Zak, to which the kid shook his head in replied. "Fine but from now on you have to do everything I say, you understand?"

"Y-Yes thank you! Umm..I don't know your name."

"Alright listen closely my name is Raijin and I'm the Lightning Dragon and you will be known as Zak Raijin and starting today I will be teaching you the lost magic known as Dragon Slayer."

* * *

 **And here's another reboot of a story, first RWBY and now this. I wasn't liking where this story was going plus writer block made me want to stop but at the same time I didn't want to as I had some good ideas so I thought why not a reboot so here it is. I won't go much into details but expect some changes into the story.**

 **If you wanted to have an image of what the dragon looks like, go search up Kohryu and it should be the first image that shows up.**

 **With that being said and done don't forget to follow/favorite/review and if you any questions or concerns be sure to PM me or leave it in the reviews section and I'll see you next chapter**


End file.
